


Chin-up Pin-up

by neenya



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/pseuds/neenya





	Chin-up Pin-up

Inspired by this [delicious little snippet](http://abundantlyqueer.tumblr.com/post/12183197073/knock-knock-trick-or-treat-hopes-for-the-porniest) by [abundantlyqueer](abundantlyqueer.tumblr.com).

Click image to embiggen.

[   
](http://oi42.tinypic.com/5041np.jpg)

 


End file.
